dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
FAQ These are the FAQs that I will try to answer (= I might have put it up somewhere else but I will list them here again) If you're question is not answered or you want to join then please contact either myself or one of the other creators who can help you =) What if I don't have an RPC? Well if you want to be a part of Maja Future with no RPC there are two solutions. 1)You can create an RPC. Only thing to do is when you create relationships make sure it doesn't contradict another character that is already set up ( let me know if you have any problems) 2) You can Roleplay as a character that is already in DBZ that is alive (I have none of this yet but if this comes up I will list it on the characters page, and you would help in deciding things about the characters Maja self, relationships, ect.) What do you mean contradict/interfear? It means that since this is a series set up that your character(s) can't change what has been established in the series without either persmission from myself or another admin. member on this site (if it is major) or form another person who it effects if it is minor Talina and Jace are well established as a couple, never married but with 6 kids, in a happy relationship. So you couldn't have your RPC married to Jace for the purposes of this RP. Where do I put up Edits of RPCs? You can put them up on this site of course and if you are involved with any other sites that allow photo posting, that would be fine. However we ask you not to post our pictures on any other sites. Do I get credit for ideas and pictures? Of course! All credit for your RPCs belong soley to you. I would never take that away. And also if you help us create a character you'll get credit for that too. If I want to pair my RPC with an already created RPC what do I do? If the RP you want to pair yours with is single we can usually make it work. I do ask you speak with me first. But if the character you want to pair your RPC with is taken there can be no moving that because that character is already taken. What if I wanted my RPC and someone elses to have a child? Same goes as for the question above. But remember the character is not yours or not'' just ''yours. How do I join? Click the How to Join page. :D Can I create members to any of the species? Yes. If you do create a new species or add to ours let me know. Please and Thanks! Are there any rules to creating characters to one of the species another member made up? Yes. But they vary depending on species. If you are unsure about something once reading the species page, leave a question on the site about the species to ask, and contact me and the then the person who's species it is. Can I create villians? Of course, but I should know about them like all characters so I can bring them in, and since they are your villain you get more control over them and how the battle goes so you would have to be willing to help with that.(if u want help creating a villain ask Snow or CI she is like a villain Lol =) (Snow and CI's link to there talk page: http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShadowCreature2118 for CI and http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nanigirl.is.shy for Snow.) Anything I didn't answer feel free to contact us. ^_^ http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShadowCreature2118 http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:EJ.Baby2118 http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nanigirl.is.shy http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:Majintalina2118 http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:SaiyanPrincess2118 http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shygirl2118':) :D =) B-)'